Vida normal, vete!
by Chiru Less
Summary: CONTINUACION DE "LA VIDA NORMAL APESTA"...Shizuo ya no puede tolerarlo, no puede resistirlo. Aquella extraña sensación que lo acompaña con la ira que se acumula en su interior no es normal, jamás estuvo allí...y por qué demonios se intensifica cuando encuentra aquello? Acaso es...alegría? Maldición!


\- Shizuo, por el amor de Dios, espera!.- gritó desesperado Shinra, a la distancia, tratando de esquivar objetos de un peso bastante contundente que iban volando a su dirección.

Y no era el único.

Pacientes, enfermeras y médicos corrían, se adherían a las paredes y simplemente hacían cuerpo a tierra para intentar esquivar las sillas, mesas, escritorios, y puertas que eran eliminadas veloz y brutalmente del camino de aquel hombre.

Sin contar el estruendo que estaba haciendo. Qué escándalo.

Shinra vio con preocupación que uno de los profesionales de la salud llamaba al 911, aterrado, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la frente. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, exhausto de tanto correr, y tomó un poco de aire, para luego proseguir la carrera en la dirección desde donde provenían gritos y estruendos. Increíble, había avanzado mucho.

Sonrió, y mientras se acomodaba los lentes pensó que Shizuo sí estaba hecho de algo diferente. Definitivamente debía pedirle aunque sea una muestra de sangre.

* * *

\- Apartense de mi camino!.

Gruñó, exasperado y empezando a cabrearse de verdad. Respiraba agitadamente, pero no por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando en intentar llegar a su objetivo, sino porque estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Odiaba la violencia. Realmente la aborrecía. Pero por mucho que quisiera evitarla, la gente a su alrededor se empecinaba en sacarlo de sus casillas; y él simplemente no podía controlarse…

Le recordaban a un insecto pequeño, molesto, que si bien se espantaba, volvía a molestar, a zumbar, a picar…como una pulga…

Pulga?

El estruendo del escritorio al estrellarse contra la pared hizo temblar el suelo. Algunos médicos cayeron al suelo, sentados, mientras otros corrían despavoridos gritando que en la facultad de medicina nadie les había enseñado a cubrir una crisis semejante.

Y es que todo aquello era por…esa maldita pulga…

Shinra lo había llamado. Y le había preguntado si sabía algo de aquel…infeliz. Claro que él nunca admitiría abiertamente – salvo a Celty, que lo había acompañado – que había estado en ese hospital visitándolo. Cuando el cuasi medico había recibido una negativa por su parte, le había comunicado que nadie sabía nada de él. Que simplemente había desaparecido de terapia intensiva.

Lo cual hizo estallar más de un vaso sanguíneo en su cerebro.

Algo inhumano lo había impulsado a ir hasta allí, después de lanzar el teléfono por los aires. Ni los gritos de su jefe podían persuadirlo desde la distancia.

Debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Debía saber que…ese maldito no había muerto, que realmente se había ido por sus propios medios de allí…no sabía que emoción dominaba mas en su corazón, si la ansiedad o el odio creciente que reinaba a su alrededor. Y es que estaba seguro de que los había engañado a todos, él incluido. Como siempre. Había jugado con todos, incluso con las personas a las que realmente le importaba…

Con ése ultimo pensamiento, la puerta de la habitación que recordaba ocupaba aquel ser minúsculo fue arrancada de sus goznes, rebotando contra el suelo blanco inmaculado al caer; la neblina de polvo que había en el pasillo ahora se filtraba a través de la abertura.

Se permitió apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta, agitado.

Aguzó la vista, intentando divisar algo. Diablos, quizás tendría que haberse contenido un poco alla afuera, en el pasillo…

Lo que alcanzo a ver le hizo hervir la sangre, y desear derribar el hospital entero.

La habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba. Todos los aparatos en su sitio, perfectamente acomodados; la mampara se encontraba a un lado, quieta. La cama se hallaba en el mismo sitio, pero hecha, sin nadie que la ocupase.

Pero eso no fue lo que despertó su ira.

Sobre la pared blanca, inmaculada, sin ninguna mancha, ni un cuadro, ni nada que interrumpiera su monocromía, alguien había escrito con algo rojo. Quizás sangre, quizás pintura. Incluso tal vez jugo de tomate.

Dos palabras.

 _ **"Adiós, Bestia".**_

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero se halló al lado de un agujero en la pared, por donde entraba viento. Había lanzado la cama por la ventana, destruyendo la pared en el proceso.

* * *

Se había percatado que en todo ese tiempo, le había surgido una especie de tic nervioso en la comisura del labio y en el ojo izquierdos; al principio, unos 3 meses atrás, cuando aquella estupidez en su rostro había comenzado, pensó que había sufrido un accidente cerebrovascular provocado por tantos momentos de ira y violencia desmedidos…por eso odiaba la violencia, la detestaba. Pero había sido la única salida que había encontrado todo ese tiempo cuando, después de más de un mes de buscar por los lugares que creía factibles encontraría a la escoria aquella, no había dado con absolutamente nada, como si se hubiese borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Que Shinra y Celty no supieran nada tampoco lo alteraba bastante, un poco más de lo habitual. Ikebukuro se había transformado en una ciudad tranquila, sin peligros en las esquinas oscuras ni planes macabros que involucraran a inocentes; en realidad – aunque jamás admitiera aquello, porque realmente amaba el nuevo Ikebukuro y aborrecía con toda su alma el anterior, infestado de pulgas – aquel nuevo cambio resultaba aburrido. Incluso se había percatado que hasta Celty estaba pasando una mala racha; ya no le surgían trabajos tan bien pagos ni con la rapidez y facilidad de antes, y aquello la deprimía, pese a que Shinra se había empecinado en convencerla que ella trabajaba por gusto, pero que él podría mantenerla toda la vida si quisiera. Patrañas.

Y todo por…

Chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a perder el control de sus emociones. Acababa de echar a perder otro cigarrillo más del montón; lo había apretado tan fuerte que prácticamente se había pulverizado entre sus dedos…y es que…no podía controlarse…

Ya era entrada la noche, y pese a que había trabajado todo el día golpeando a deudores y azotando muebles y vehículos como método de intimidación a los morosos, Shizuo sentía que su cuerpo aún estaba lleno de energía. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, con desgano, mascullando cosas sin sentido aún con otro cigarrillo en la boca que había olvidado encender. Sus manos se hallaban en sus bolsillos no para descansar sus brazos, sino para evitar desfigurar a alguien en el camino hasta su casa.

Pasó de calles poco concurridas al centro de la ciudad, lleno de vida y alegría aún a esas horas. No sabía bien qué hora era, pero suponía que serían alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Caminar allí, tan tranquilo, oyendo las conversaciones y risas de los demás, que vivían una calma tan ingenua como la de él, observando como aquel Ruso vendía su habitual sushi extraño, como todo seguía su curso…le hizo apretar los puños peligrosamente dentro de su pantalón.

Nunca iba a admitírselo a nadie, pero aquella vida normal realmente apestaba.

Apestaba mucho, muchísimo más que aquella pulga inmunda.

Todo era su maldita culpa, todo aquello. Esa tranquilidad que tanto lo inquietaba y lo volvía más violento de lo usual, mucho más violento…era todo…

\- Disculpe señor, podría comentarme acerca de lo tranquila que es Ikebukuro? Es para una nota periodística de las 10 ciudades más apacibles para visitar…

La gente, como si pese a que habían pasado 3 meses, y la mayoría de ellos sólo habían oído hablar de la bestia, del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, se apartó mecánicamente, casi inconscientemente, a una velocidad estrepitosa, cuando uno de los postes de luz fue arrancado con una fuerza y facilidad inhumanas, arrasando en su camino con todo lo que encontrara – había incluso arrastrado en su camino a uno de los bancos de la vía pública y un buzón de cartas, que volaban en la misma trayectoria en donde iba dirigido el poste.

El periodista pudo agacharse a tiempo, y eso le salvó la vida.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, luego del estruendo feroz que había oído y que lo había dejado parcialmente sordo, y divisó entre la polvareda de escombros al poste incrustado en la pared interna de un local de indumentaria, luego de atravesar su vitrina. Por fortuna éste ya había cerrado, y no había que lamentar victimas fatales…

Refunfuñando que Ikebukuro era todo menos tranquila, Shizuo siguió su camino.

Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila, tranquila.

\- Tranquila…maldito seas!

Pateó un hidrante de incendios que había en su paso, y ante las asombradas y estupefactas miradas de los testigos, el aparato simplemente se abolló, y un par de minutos luego que aquel sujeto que parecía enojado pasara, explotó, dejando un geiser de agua que alcanzaba varios metros de altura.

Faltaban sólo 3 cuadras para llegar hasta su aburrida y tranquilo departamento. Escupió el cigarrillo sin encender y se colocó otro, ésta vez prendiéndolo. Giró la esquina…sólo tenía que caminar derecho e intentar descansar a su atribulada mente…

Se frenó en seco.

Con brusquedad retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios y expulsó el humo que sin pensarlo estaba conteniendo. Luego de que la última bocanada fuese expulsada y el esfuerzo por hacerlo ya le doliera, inspiró violentamente por sus fosas nasales, creyendo que en todo aquello había un jodido error.

No, estaba alucinando.

La calle estaba poco iluminada, y las cuadras que le seguían también; la acera era estrecha, y pese a que las luces de algunos negocios aún estaban encendidas, podía notarse rápidamente que aquello ya era parte de la periferia de la ciudad. Increíblemente, no había ni un alma dando vueltas por allí.

\- Mmm?.- comenzó a caminar lentamente, pensando que correr podía alterar aún más sus facultades mentales.- Mmmmmmmm?!

Ya no podía soportarlo. Comenzó a trotar y luego a correr, dando largos pasos. El olor, aquel olor pestilente, nauseabundo, hediondo…se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, conforme se acercaba a su hogar…

\- Mmmmeeh?!

Ya poca cordura le quedaba para darse cuenta que estaba gruñendo, graznando; su respiración se había agitado por la carrera, y pese a que para él sólo habían sido leves roces de hojas o ramitas que se habían topado en su paso para llegar a su departamento, lo cierto es que su traje de camarero ya estaba rajado y destruido por los hombros, el pecho y las rodillas; si lo hubiese notado, si se hubiese percatado de que aquel traje que su querido hermano le había obsequiado estaba en esas condiciones... Se había chocado un buzón, una máquina expendedora de refrescos, carteles altos de negocios y varias motocicletas estacionadas sin que sus dueños conocieran aún su triste final, despedidas a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su ubicación original.

Aquel aroma…

Casi sigue de largo, propulsado por la velocidad y fuerza de sus zancadas. Llegó hasta el portón de su edificio, e intentando no destruirlo, lo abrió con la mano. Arrancó el picaporte. Chasqueó la lengua…es que todo se ponía en su contra?

De una patada que pretendía no ser demasiado violenta, ingresó al lugar, y sin esperar al ascensor, subió de a varios escalones a la vez la larga e interminable escalera. Comenzaba a ver borroso, pero su cerebro, que en esos momentos estaba levemente obnubilado y no podía carburar bien, no distinguía si era de ira o algo más. Porque sí, otro sentimiento se había despertado en su interior desde que había olfateado aquello, y se intensificaba conforme llegaba a su departamento.

No quería admitirlo, pero parecía una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría que jamás pensó experimentar antes. No con él.

Nunca se percató de que atravesó la puerta de su departamento con el cuerpo. Sólo se dio cuenta en cuanto entró y se halló en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, sin ninguna luz encendida, y la puerta al caer frente a él produjo un ruido fuerte y seco.

Volvió a inspirar violentamente.

Manoteando el interruptor, encendió las luces. Sus ojos escudriñaron rápidamente a su alrededor, en busca de alguna irregularidad. Algo que le diera el indicio de…

Y lo notó.

Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que allí había habido alguien antes que él – quizás sólo minutos antes – quizás no lo hubiese notado de buenas a primeras. Por la puerta de la sala de estar que daba a la cocina, divisó algo extraño en la heladera.

Una nota pegada con un imán.

Eso no estaba allí antes.

Golpeó el refrigerador con ambas manos, haciéndolo temblar e inclinarse hacia atrás. No necesitaba arrancar la nota del imán, porque ya sabía que aquel trozo inmundo de papel era el que más despedía ese insoportable olor por toda la casa, por todo el edificio, por toda la maldita cuadra.

Acercó su rostro agitado, intentando calmarse.

 _ **"Así que una de las 10 ciudades más tranquilas, eh? Bestia bruta. Agradece que el periodista aceptó mi soborno, sino ya estarías en la cárcel…eres tan básico…tranquilidad? Vamos!"**_

Shizuo soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo inconscientemente.

Sus ojos, sin parpadear, giraban en torno a esos dos jodidos renglones…había estado siguiéndolo? No le extrañaba…pero, como había llegado antes que él a su departamento, sin que lo viera, y salir tan rápido? Estaba claro que hacía sólo unos minutos que había estado allí, y podría habérselo cruzado.

La ira y ese otro extraño sentimiento comenzaron a crecer nuevamente, hasta que fueron frenados por algo más. sus ojos descendieron un poco y notaron que había una tercera frase, más alejada, mucho más abajo que las otras dos.

Tuvo que leerla varias veces para comprenderlo.

 _ **"Yo también te extrañé, Shizu-chan. Éste mundo es demasiado aburrido. La vida normal apesta, no crees?"**_

Y en la soledad de su cocina, sabiendo que su departamento estaba vacío salvo él, se permitió sonreír.

Si, la jodida vida normal apestaba. Pero la vida que él quería apestaba aún más.

A pulga.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer el anterior "La vida normal apesta"...tuve algunos problemas para escribir la continuacion, pero aqui esta! Y habrá otra un poco mas subidita de tono, seguramente XD y descuiden, que no voy a demorar tanto, sino mucho menos!**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios!**

 **Ars Goetia CL es mi página de face...pueden buscarme por ahí! Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo sobre otros animes, pero por ahi tambien dire cuando actualizo la proxima vez!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
